Rainy Days
by Red Sherry
Summary: Lelaki itu selalu berada di sana kala hujan tampak sedang buruk-buruknya. [KAISOO/YAOI]


.

 **Pairing  
** Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)

 **Rating  
** PG-13

 **Notes  
** Semoga ini cocok buat hari hujan kalian.  
And It's a happy ending!

* * *

 **RAINY DAYS**

* * *

Lelaki itu selalu berada di sana kala hujan tampak sedang buruk-buruknya.

Duduk di atas bangku taman dengan kepala menengadah, menyaksikan petir yang saling bersahutan membelah langit seolah kilatan cahaya itu adalah teman bicara.

Pakaian serba hitam yang ia kenakan pasti sama— _sweater_ dengan kain _wool_ rajutan yang kian renta, serta celana katun sepanjang mata kaki dengan noda lumpur yang tidak dapat hilang di ujungnya.

Hingga saat ini, belum ada satupun yang dapat menebak apakah pakaian yang lelaki itu kenakan ditujukan untuk memperolok cuaca atau justru menyamakan nuansa.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo.

Dulu, ia seorang penyanyi.

Sekarang, ia hanya seorang penyendiri.

Setiap kali Jongin melihat sosok berpakaian hitam itu duduk menantang hujan, ia selalu ingin menawarkan payung—berharap dengan tindakan kecilnya, bahu sang lelaki penyendiri itu akan terhindar dari basah, atau agar lelaki dengan kilat mata sendu dan senyum sedih tersebut sekiranya dapat mengadu kepada langit lebih lama tanpa harus berakhir menggigil.

Hujan yang turun hari ini dilansir sebagai hujan paling buruk sepanjang tahun.

Angin datang bergelung menghasilkan badai dahsyat yang membuat ranting pepohonan terpaksa melepaskan diri dari batang induknya. Jalanan terlihat sepi, tanpa lalu lintas panjang yang biasa mengisi hari. Beberapa orang berselimut tebal terlihat mengintip tanah basah dari balik jendela, sementara sebagian yang lain memilih tidur hingga hujan mereda.

Namun, Do Kyungsoo tetap di sana.

Melipat tangan di atas paha dengan posisi seperti biasa. Bibirnya diam, tetapi matanya berkisah—tentang kepedihan, tentang kehilangan, tentang pilu yang menggebu, serta kerinduan yang tidak akan pernah sampai.

Katanya, kekasihnya meninggal pada hari hujan.

Tepat pada hari perayaan hubungan mereka yang kelima, ketika Kyungsoo yang masih memiliki tawa ceria menunggu di bangku tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu—dengan senyum mengembang, mata berbinar dan genggaman yang tidak mau diam mencengkeram _sweater_ hasil buatan tangan sebagai hadiah untuk kekasihnya.

Menggerakkan kaki, Jongin berjalan menuju ke arah Kyungsoo.

Ia berlutut di depan lelaki yang masih enggan menunduk itu, memperhatikan linang yang terus mengalir di paras menawan yang semakin pudar karena tergerus nestapa.

Sementara, di atas mereka, awan kelabu mengamuk. Bergumul untuk menjangkau sekian banyak permukaan sembari melesatkan petir serupa lecut raksasa. Menghantamkan riak hujan ke bumi lebih lebat lagi, lebih banyak lagi.

"Pulanglah."

Jongin berucap penuh harap sedang Kyungsoo tetap bergeming. Tangis teredam yang lelaki itu tahan kuat kini berubah menjadi isakan pilu berseling nama seseorang yang diucapkan berkali-kali.

"Jongin," parau dan menyayat. " _Kim Jongin_."

Masih berlutut, Jongin menyiratkan raut penuh lara yang tidak akan pernah bisa terlihat, memberikan belaian ke wajah yang tidak akan pernah bisa teraba, kemudian menuturkan kata yang tidak akan pernah bisa terdengar oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo, pulanglah."

Mereka—telah berbeda dunia.

"Aku mohon jangan kembali."

Namun, Kyungsoo belum juga merelakan kepergiannya.

Jongin telah melewati banyak waktu dalam keadaan seperti ini—berlutut, memohon, dan meminta agar Kyungsoo meneruskan hidupnya. Agar Kyungsoo bisa bahagia, walaupun kebahagiaan itu akan meluruhkan eksistensinya di kepala Kyungsoo. Membuat ia perlahan menjadi memori, perlahan menjadi tidak berarti, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mati.

Padam seperti nyala lilin yang tidak lagi dibutuhkan.

Tetapi yang kekal adalah Kyungsoo—sedang ia hanya bayangan.

Maka dengan satu-satunya pengharapan yang mampu terucap, Jongin kembali memandang ke lelaki dengan rambut basah serta bibir bergetar tertimpa hujan yang tidak mau mengalah.

 _Deras._

 _Deras._

 _Deras._

" _Lupakan aku._ "

Hujan di bumi dan kedua mata Kyungsoo turun deras, deras, deras.

* * *

 **RAINY DAYS: THE END**

* * *

.

 **NOTES**

 _Ups, I lied!_

Ini ngubek-ngubek _drabble_ lama episode dua, ceritanya.  
Kalo yang _follow_ aku di insta kayanya pasti udah baca _prompt_ ini.  
Semoga prompt dan _drabble_ lain bias segera menyusul ya, ehehehe.

Jangan lupa, review, kritik dan saran sangat amat diapresisasi.

ps. kemarin aku dapet kritik yang cukup membangun dari Imorz, terimakasih ya!

 **XOXO**

 **Sher**.


End file.
